Core A will serve all projects and cores in the Novel neuroAIDS Therapies: Integrated Preclinical/Clinical IPCP and will be responsible for oversight ofthe scientific, administrative, regulatory and operational aspects of the program's activities. The overall goal of the Administrative Core is to enable the IPCP to fulfill its scientific mission, as defined in the introduction and overview at the beginning of this proposal, as a specified in the Specific Aims of the three projects. The Principal Investigator, Dr. Steven D. Douglas, will direct this core and will provide leadership, direction, and organization to the overall program project effort and assist each of the Project Leaders and Core Leaders in the successful execution of their planned experiments or support services. The objectives ofthe Administrative Core are to: (1) Coordinate and supervise this IPCP; (2) Oversee the development plan ofthe IPCP by coordinating regular review of study results and integration of this information into the decision-making process that is integral to the drug development mission of the research program; (3) Promote a high degree of collaboration and synergistic interaction among the investigators and core leaders; (4) Facilitate participation of this IPCP within NIH IPCP Program activities; (5) Insure efficient and appropriate use of core services by the individual projects; (6) Provide investigators and core directors with timely and accurate information regarding core and project expenditures and resources; (7) Insure that the program's development plan is conducted in compliance with all applicable regulatory guidelines and NIH policies and procedures; (8) Organize and implement regular internal and external oversight of the IPCP's activities; and, (9) Support the program in fulfilling its obligations related to information dissemination, scientific publication and data sharing. This will include management of intellectual property issues in collaboration with the CHOP Department of Technology Transfer. The Administrative Core will be utilized equally by all participating projects and scientific cores.